With fast development of electronic elements, design specifications of the USB organization are also always being updated and upgraded. From USB2.0 at beginning to USB3.0 and USB3.1 at present, or even the USB TYPE C specification, the transmission speed is faster and faster. To satisfy higher high-frequency requirements, applicant has spent a large quantity of efforts and capitals in cooperatively developing those types of products, so that mass production can be implemented, and efficiency can be improved.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an improved electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly, so as to overcome the foregoing problem.